


When Physical Love Heals The Heart

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy smut. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Physical Love Heals The Heart

Katie isn't sure which of them needs it more, but when John drags her gently into the bedroom and settles them both, naked, on the bed, she knows he needs her as much as she has wanted him. He is settled as it he is sitting and she smiles as she moves over him, settling so that she has taken him deep inside herself, her body clenching a little around him even as she shifts, he smiles, pulls her closer so that her breasts are brushing against his chest, his head dropping forward a little so that he is resting his head against her shoulder, smiling a little into her skin as she moves. Neither of them speaks, but then they don't need to. What they are feeling is reflected in what is happening. She shifts a little, then slowly settles them both into a pace, the tenderness of each slow stroke and clench echoes with love and John finds himself silently crying into her shoulder. The passion between them has a slow burn and yet she knows that John feels just as passionately for her as she does for him. He is responding to her every move. They settle slowly, one then the other picking the pace up until, eventually, they are both spent. She is shaking even as she moves so that she is settled beside him, gently stroking tears from his cheek and moving to kiss him gently. 

"I love you."

Her voice is soft enough that John smiles slightly. 

"I love you too."


End file.
